She Rocks She Rules She Reigns
by slexieotpforever
Summary: I thought my sister and I were just ordinary girls. Well, except for the part where I have magic. I thought our Grandmother abandoned us, that she caused our parents' divorce. I thought my Father didn't want anything to do with us. But all of this wasn't true. It's a totally different story, and I'm about to find it out.
1. The Princess

Name: Annabelle "Anna" Thermopolis

Age: 16 years old

Family: Amelia "Mia" Thermopolis (younger sister: 15 years old), Helen Thermopolis (Mother), Father (unknown, deceased), Grandmother (unknown), Grandmother (deceased), Grandfather (unknown, deceased)

Looks: Brown, wavy, silky hair, pink lips, fair pale skin, very beautiful (more beautiful than Mia after the change by Paolo)

Species: Witch

Bio: Hey, guys! My name is Annabelle, but everybody calls me Anna. I live in San Francisco with my Mom and Younger sister Mia. My Dad died two months ago, but it didn't really effect me in any way. I never even met him. He lived with us only for the first year of my life. After my sister was born, he left us, and after couple of months his mother forced him to divorce. She didn't approve of Mom, and it eventually lead to a divorce. That's why I'm not a big fan of my Grandmother. I don't even know her name. But my sister and I are very close. I would do anything for her.

I am really popular in school, but I only have one best friends and two other close friends. My best friend's name is Lilly, and she is also my sister's best friend. Well, actually her only friend. Lilly's brother though has a huge crush on my sister. It's obvious to anyone except for my sister. Lilly can't see it either, and I 'm trying to help him the best way I can. He is a good, handsome, sweet guy, and he is a great choice for Mia. He is 16 years old as well, so I have a lot of classes with him, but I'm taking music and gym classes with Mia. I am popular, unlike Mia, but she is normal. I'm not.

I'm a witch, and I'm always scared that someone will find out. Only my Mom and Mia know, and I don't want anyone else to know. They can't know! I don't even want to think about what could happen to me if anyone did find out about my powers. I would probably be taken to a circus or a laboratory and dissected alive.

It's too dangerous for anyone to know. My "talents" have to stay a secret. No one, and I mean no one can know. I just want a normal life, and as far as I keep this a secret, I can live a normal life the way I want.


	2. Grandmother!

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

"Mia! Come on, we're going to be late!" I called for my sister from downstairs. I looked over at my Mom, when I heard her laugh. "What?"

"It's the same thing every morning." She explained, still chuckling, making me roll my eyes playfully. We both then looked over when we heard someone sliding down the pole that came from mine and Mia's room all the way downstairs.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, making my younger sister stick her tongue at me.

"Are you feeling confident?" Mom asked, referring to the speech they have to give on the Debate Day, which is today.

"Not really." Mia answered flatly, making me give her a side hug.

"Everything's going to be okay." I assured.

"Anna's right." Mom agreed, walking down the ladder that she has been standing on to finish her painting. "Just remember, when you make your speech, don't. Look. At people. Pick a spot on the wall , don't take your eyes off it, and speak loud." She advised, walking over to her desk.

"Thanks Mom." Mia thanked with a small smile, whilst I grabbed the garbage bag mom passed me.

"Bye, Mom." Both Mia and I said, and I kissed Mom's cheek.

"Good luck!" She called after us.

I quickly threw away the garbage, and hugged Mia.

"I'll see you later." I said, and got in my car as she waved. I often wanted to take her with me, but she preferred to ride her scooter along with Lilly. I, however, was picking up Lilly's older brother, Michael.

Once I got to the Moscovitzs' house, I honked my car. After a minute or two, Michael ran out the door and got in my car.

"Hey, you." I greeted, and he smiled at me.

"Hey."

"So, are you ready for another day in hell?" I asked playfully, and he rolled his eyes.

"School isn't that bad."

"It is if you have Josh flirting with you." I groaned, making him chuckle.

"He's still into you?" He asked with raised eyebrows, making me nod my head with a grimace.

"Yes! And no matter what I do or what I say he still keeps on flirting with me!" I complained, making him laugh. "Stop laughing! Unless you want my sister to know that you have a crush on her." That shut him up immediately, making me smirk.

We arrived at school, making me groan as I saw Josh waiting for me. Josh is a blonde guy who only cares if his hair is in place. He is also the biggest jerk and flirt in school. I got out of the car right after Michael, and walked over to the school building.

"Hey, beautiful." Unfortunately, Josh stood right in front of me, with a flirtatious smile.

"What do you want Josh?" I asked annoyed.

"You." He answered, making me roll my eyes and look at him with a playful smirk.

"Keep saying that." I answered, making him grin. "If you want your head to end up in a garbage can." His grin slowly melted off of his face, making me smile sweetly and walk away. As soon as my back was facing him, I made a disgusted face. Some girls, or actually all the girls except for Lilly, might think that Josh is hot, but he is definitely not my type.

*After School*

"Oh, hi Mom!" I exclaimed, surprised to see her at mine and Mia's work. We worked at the Falcon Sports Center at the wall climbing station. "What brings you here?" I asked, and she opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Mia's voice.

"Mom!" She ran over to us. "What are you doing here?" She asked confused, and I nodded in agreement.

"That's the exact same thing I was wondering." Mom chuckled at our reactions of seeing her here.

"You threw up, huh?" She asked, looking at Mia, and then chuckled. I bit my lip to stop myself. "And you ran away."

"I'm trying to forget about it." My sister said pointedly, making me chuckle. I walked over to my friend, Jamie, who works by the main desk.

"Can I have three pairs of shoes and some chalk, Jamie?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sure, Anna." He answered, making me smile.

"Anyway, I'll go talk to your debate teacher-what's his name?-" Mom wondered, and then it dawned on her.

"Mr. O'Connell." Both Mia and Mom said as Mom continued.

"-and straighten it all out." She finished, rubbing Mia's shoulder comfortingly.

"Mom... I'm never going to be a good public speaker., I'm not Anna." Mia said, making me sigh quietly. She always compared herself to me. "Just... Call him and tell him I want to be a mime." Mom nodded with a little smirk.

"I can do that." She assured sarcastically, making me giggle.

"Here you go." Jamie said, giving me three pairs of shoes and chalk.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing my shoes and giving a pair to Mom and Mia each. Mia and I then bent down to put on out shoes. "Oh... Your Grandmother called." Mia and I both shot up and looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"What?" Both Mia and I asked, utterly confused. Our Grandmother is dead.

"The live one. Who lives in Genovia. Clarisse." Mom said, and I sighed. I hated that subject.

"Oh... Wow." Mia stuttered with a shocked expression.

"This is the first time she has ever contacted us." I said suspiciously, filling out some papers. "What does she want?"

"She's in town." Mom answered nonchalantly, making me look at her. "She wants to have tea."

"Tea? She came all the way from Europe to have tea?' I asked, looking at my Mother as if she was nuts. Mom sighed.

"I think I want to climb a little bit." She said, and walked away. I looked at Mia and sighed. We then both followed her.

*5 minutes late*

"Isn't this the Grandmother who made you two get a divorce?" Mia asked as the three of us climbed up the rock wall.

'Well, she didn't approve of me, but Phillippe and I made the decision to divorce on our own." Mom answered. They were talking about her and Dad.

"Why should we go see the snobby lady who ignores us?" Mia asked angrily, making Mom sigh.

"Mia. She's your Father's mother. Just go see her tomorrow. Please?" I sighed, and looked down at the three men who were holding the ropes.

"Attention!" I called, and then released the grip on the wall, swinging on the rope only. I just absolutely loved doing that. That was the one thing that felt magical without me using magic.

"She said... Your Father hoped that you three would meet someday." Mom continued, making me look down. Dad's subject always effected me like that. It has only been two months since he died in the car accident, and even though I never knew him, he still was my Dad, and he always will be. I sighed.

"Alright. We'll go." I said, looking at Mia pointedly, making her sigh, whilst Mom grinned happily.


	3. Genovian Style

**Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!**

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I smiled as I danced around the room with Anna and Lana. Even though they were not the type of girls I'd hang out with, I couldn't stop myself from dancing. I absolutely love band practice was being held in our music classroom, one of the two classes Michael and I had with Mia and Lilly. The people in the band smiled and chuckled as they watched us dance whilst the students that were too shy, which were pretty much all the sophomore students, sat on the stands and watched us involved in their own small conversations. Mia played the drum, smiling at me as she did so. Michael was playing the piano, along with Josh who was mostly fooling around and smirking cockily at me, and Lilly was playing the guitar.

"Okay, alright!" Our music teacher clapped her hands as she entered the classroom. "It was very lovely, but the band practice is over." She said, and Lana, Anna and I stopped dancing around, although I didn't stop smiling. Mia smiled and got up, walking over to the stands and standing in the front row, ready to sing. "I have a music class here. Out!" The teacher ordered everyone who was not a part of the music class. I walked over to stand next to Mia on the stands. "Alright, let's have the third group try 'Catch Your Falling'." Seeing as I wasn't in the third group, I jumped off the stands and walked over to Michael, sitting down next to him on the bench near the piano.

"Hey." He greeted quietly.

"Hey." I whispered, and smiled.

"Hey, do you want to be in the front?" I heard Mia ask, and looked up to see her offering her place on the stands to the student ho was behind her and next to Lilly.

"Okay, thanks." He thanked nicely, and she smiled, switching spots with him.

"No problem."

"Michael." The music teacher gestured to my friend, and he quickly opened his music notes, placing them on the stand in front of him.

"Are you sure you and your sister can't help me with my spotted petition today?" I heard Lilly ask Mia.

"I told you; Anna and I are meeting our Grandmother after school." My sister replied, causing Lilly to frown but nod either way.

"Oh, right." Just then Michael started playing the piano, and the music teacher gestured for everyone to start singing. Michael mouthed the words along, and glanced at the group, and I saw him stop mouthing the words and stare at Mia, which made me smirk. As he continued to stare, I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing and elbowed him in the ribs gently so that he wouldn't loose his note.

*After School*

"Isn't it here?" I asked my younger sister as I pointed to the beautiful house behind a metal gate on our right.

"Yeah, it is." Mia replied, looking down at the paper where the address of where our Grandmother was living was written. We shared a look, and then I shrugged, walking over to the electrical bell on one of the pillars, pressing it with my finger.

"The school tours are on Saturday, young ladies." I heard a voice from the speaker on the bell.

"We're here for meeting with our Grandmother?" I said, but it came out more like a question, pressing my finger on the bell one more time to work the mic that was obviously connected to the bell.

"Name?" The man asked again.

"Clarisse Renaldi." I said, pressing the button again before letting go.

"Oh." The man replied. "Uh, please come through the front door." He said, and must have pressed a button that activated the gate, since in slid to the the side, opening.

"Thank you very much." I said to the mic, pressing the button again before letting go and looking at Mia. We shared a look and sighed before stepping onto the property. I made my way down the sidewalk, but Mia however, made her way through the grass. "Mia!" I hissed, not wanting to upset our Grandmother before even meeting her, not knowing what kind of person she was. Just as I said that, a voice rang through the speakers,

"Get off the grass!" It demanded, and Mia looked around before quickly running off onto the sidewalk. Even after she did, a couple more voices repeated what the demand in different languages. I looked at Mia and then we both stifled our laughter before walking up the steps to the front porch. Just as Mia was about to knock on the front door, it opened by a fancy dressed butler.

"Welcome, Misses Thermopolis. We have been expecting you." He greeted, letting us in. We slowly made our way inside, and my mouth dropped slightly as I looked around at all the magnificent antiquities. This house looked like a palace!

"Um, oh, be careful!" Mia exclaimed, and I looked over to her, only to see another man touching her book bag, as if making sure that she wasn't transporting a weapon inside. "Please don't crush my soy nuts."

"Your soy nuts are safe." The man assured, and I recognized his voice as the same one that was talking to me through the speaker. Once he checked Mia, he walked over to me. "May I?" He asked, gesturing to my book bag.

"Uh, please." I replied, smiling a small smile. He smiled back, and started checking it, whilst I wondered why he asked for my permission, but not for Mia's. Once he was done, he looked at the butler. "Okay." He approved, and then went to sit behind the desk by the door.

"Right this way." The butler gestured for us to come into what looked like the living room. I looked around in awe, whilst Mia touched one of the vases. "Please," The butler started, but the tone of his voice obviously told that he did not want Mia to touch anything. She also noticed it, and quickly pulled her hand away. "Make yourselves comfortable." He said with a strained smile, and whilst Mia did so on a couch, I sent him an apologetic one, before also taking off my book bag and putting it on the floor beside me so that it wouldn't get in the way, sitting down next to my sister. Her book bag however, was dropped carelessly in the middle, so when the butler wanted to walk in the other direction, he had to jump over it, which made me chuckle silently. He then walked to another small room, whilst Mia and I looked at the flowers in the vase that was on top of the coffee table in front of us. We furrowed our brows in confusion when we saw pears in them, and Mia touched them gently with her fingers.

"...And we need new pillows for the Prime Minister's wife." A voice was heard, and a beautiful woman with medium blonde hair and gray eyes walked in. She was wearing a formal fitted black dress, tights, and heels. She was talking to a handy speaker, and had a office head phone in her ear, which led me to assumption that she was taking care of the political stuff. "She's allergic to goose feathers." She finished and put away the speaker, before turning to me and Mia, so we both stood up in respect. "Hello Annabelle, Amelia. She greeted, shaking our hands with a warm smile, making us smile in return. "I'm Charlotte, from the Genovian Alta Cheacore."

"Hi." Mia greeted back with a smile.

"It's lovely to meet you." I said with a warm smile of my own.

"Um, where are we?" Mia asked.

"The Genovian Councelit." Charlotte replied.

"You've got pears in you-your flowers." Mia said, and Charlotte nodded.

"Genovian pears. "We're famous for them. Now if you two sit down, she'll be with you in the moment." We both nodded and sat back down.

"No. I don't need a moment." Another voice was heard from the stairs, and everyone suddenly literally jumped to their feet. Another woman, who I'm guessing is our Grandmother, made her way down the stairs. She looked very well for her age, which I guessed was around 60 years old. In fact, you could tell that she was a bery beautiful woman once, and still hasn't lost her beauty. She had short, blonde hair, and radiated with wisdom and kindness. She was also wearing a black dress and tights, along with heels. She also had a dark purple scarf around her neck. "I'm here. Annabelle, Amelia." She smiled warmly. "I'm so glad you two could come."

"Hi." Mia said, not really knowing what to say. "You've got a great place." She said as out Grandmother walked over to us.

"Thank you." She replied, and took in a breath. "Now, I'm sorry, but I have to ask because we haven't met before, unfortunately. Which one of you is Annabelle, and which one is Amelia?" She asked, and we both chuckled.

"It's alright." I smiled. "I'm Annabelle, and this is Amelia." I said, and I could see the sudden relief that fell over her and Charlotte, which got me slightly confused.

"Well, let me look at you two." She said with an even bigger smile, and Mia and I both smiled back. She took off her glasses, whilst I just stood there. Grandmother looked at me first. "Annabelle, my dear, you are an absolutely stunning young lady." She smiled, and I blushed a little.

"Thank you." She then looked at Mia, and her smile faltered a little.

"Amelia, you look so... Young." Mia glanced at me as if not knowing what to do, and then put her glasses back on.

"Thank you. And y-you look so..." She trailed off, and Grandmother looked at her expectantly. "Clean." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, and I saw Charlotte do the same thing.

"Charlotte? W-Would you go and check on tea in the garden?" She asked, and then turned to us. "Please, sit." She sat down on the chair in front of us, and we sat down back on the couch we were sitting on before. There was an uncomfortable silence between us as Grandmother continued to look at Mia worriedly, and Mia started banging her teeth against each other, looking around.

"So." My sister finally spoke up. "Um, our Mom said you wanted to talk to us about something, so shoot." She said, and Grandmother snapped out of her daze.

"Oh, before I... shoot, I have something I want to give you, Annabelle." She said with a smile, making me look at her curiously. She picked up something from the table, and handed it to me. "Here." My eyes widened when I saw what it was. It was a beautiful silver box with many gorgeous engravings.

"Thank you." I said, and grabbed it form her before opening it. What I saw inside made my jaw drop. It was a beautiful silver necklace in a shape of a heart, with the Genovian seal on it. I picked it up gently and handed the box to Mia, before looking at our Grandmother with wide eyes. "Wow." I breathed out.

"It's the Genovian crest. It was mine when I was young. I want you to have it, seeing you are the oldest daughter." She said, and I smiled. Even though I have never met the woman before, I started to feel as if though I knew her forever. Mia looked at the necklace with wide eyes, and while doing so, dropped the box. The sound made all of us jump slightly, while she picked it up. "Ah, and that was my Great-Grandmother's." Grandma said, and I nodded.

"I'm sure she'll keep that safe." I assured her, gesturing to Mia, who nodded before putting it in her book bag. It didn't want to fall inside through the small space between the zippers, so she shook it violently until it fell in, which made me and Grandma cringe. A perfect way to prove to her that Mia will take care of it. "Now, what did you want to tell us?" I asked, trying to change the subject while putting the necklace around my neck gently.

"Something that I think will have a very big impact upon your lives." Grandma said.

"I already have braces." Mia said with a smile, not realizing the serious tone Grandma was using.

"No it's-it's bigger than orthodontion." Grandma said, and then looked at me. "It will especially have a big impact on you." She said, and my brows furrowed in confusion.

"The tea is served ma'am." Charlotte said with a smile, walking in.


	4. I'm a What?

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm really glad you're enjoying this story! I would like to address two of those reviews:**

 **Shadowgirl20 \- Well, Anna is a witch, so she can pretty much control the elements. She also has the power of telekinesis. It will all be explained later on in the story. And yes, her grandmother will find out (eventually), but I can't tell you when. And as to the matter of the throne, well... both Annabelle and Mia are the heirs to the throne, but Annabelle, being the oldest, has the legitimate and first-apparent claim. Although I cannot tell you who will get the throne in the end. You'll have to wait and see.**

 **SailorSedna052 \- I'm not sure I understand. Why do you think Annabelle and Mia would fight after the makeover? **

*Annabelle's P.O.V.*

I took a sip of the tea that was brought out to us in the garden, where Mia, Grandma, and I now sat by an elegant table. I smiled. The tea is absolutely delicious! Mia hasn't tried hers yet, and was just mixing all the ingredients in it as I placed the porcelain cup I was holding gently on its plate. Mia then started clinking her teaspoon against the cup, causing Grandma to freeze and look at her in bewilderment and the personnel that helped out and stood off to the side to grimace. I cringed a little and closed my eyes, not wanting to see their faces. Eventually after all the clinking, Mia licked the remaining drops of the tea off of her teaspoon, and placed it on the table.

"Amelia, Annabelle, have either of you ever heard of Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldi?" Grandma asked, and Mia and I both looked at her with slightly wide eyes after she mentioned this long, long name.

"No." We both answered shortly, still a little surprised that someone could actually have so many names, and actually remember them.

"He was the crowned Prince of Genovia." Grandma explained. Mia and I both hummed and smiled, but we still didn't understand why she was telling us this. Eventually I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about him?" I asked, and I noticed Grandma taking a deep breath. As if she was preparing herself to tell us something big.

"Artur Christoff Phillipe Gerard Grimaldi Renaldi... Was your father." She said, and Mia snorted, thinking that this was all a joke. I however, froze.

"Yeah, sure. Our father was the Prince of Genovia." Mia mocked, reaching for her tea. Grandma however, didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice, and was nodding her head. "You're joking."

"Why would I... Joke, about something like that?" Grandma asked, and Mia and I shared a glance.

"No." Mia said.

"No because if he's really a Prince, then we're-"

"Exactly." Grandma interrupted me with a smile. "You, my dear, are not just Annabelle Thermopolis. You are Annabelle Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of, and the heir to the throne of, Genovia. " She said, and then looked at Mia. "And you are Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia."

"Me?" I breathed out in disbelief. "A-A Princess?"

"Shut! Up!" Mia exclaimed, looking down in disbelief. Grandma's eyes widened when she heard what Mia said, and she quickly put down her cup of tea, looking at her in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon? Shut up?!" She exclaimed, probably not understanding the other meaning to the phrase.

"Your Majesty, in America it doesn't always mean 'be quiet'." One of the waiters came over to Grandma and tried to explain to her what Mia actually meant, whilst my sister and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"Oh, I-I understand. Thank you." Grandma waved the waiter off nicely, before looking back at us. "Nevertheless you two are the Princesses. And I am Queen Clarisse Renaldi." She said with a smile.

"Why on Earth would you pick us to be your Princesses?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around all this.

"Since your father died, you, Annabelle, are the natural heir to the throne of Genovia. And if, God forbid, something happened to you and you would have died, your sister would be the next heir in line. You are the older sister, you are the next Queen. That's our law." Grandma explained. "I'm royal by marriage. You two are royal by blood. You can rule."

"Rule?" Mia exclaimed, looking at Grandma with wide eyes. "Oh no. Oh no. No no no. Now you have really got the wrong girl. Maybe Anna is the next Queen of Genovia. Okay, that's fine with me. She will do a great job, trust me. But me? I never lead anybody. Not at-not at Brownies, not at Campfire Girls." Mia panicked, and then suddenly lunged forward, pretty much lying the top half of her body on the table. "Queen Clarisse, my expectation in life is to be invisible, and I'm good at it."

"Amelia, I had other expectations also. In my wildest dreams I never expected this to you are the legal heirs - the only heirs - to the Genovian throne and we will accept the challenge of helping you two become the Princesses that you are. Oh, I can give you books. You will study languages, history, art, political science! I can teach you two to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, dress like Princesses. Give it time I think you two will find the Palace in Genovia a very pleasant place to live." Grandma smiled excitedly, and my eyes, as well as Mia's widened. She was going way too far with all this.

"Live in Genovia?" Mia exclaimed.

"It's a beautiful country, girls, really." Grandma smiled enthusiastically.

"Whoa. Just rewind and freeze!" I exclaimed.

"I'm no Princess, I'm still waiting for normal body parts to arrive. I refuse to move to, and rule, a country. And, do you want another reason? I don't want to be a Princess!" Mia rushed the words out, before grabbing her book bag and running away. Grandma and I both stood up, and I stared after my younger sister in concern.

"Amelia! Amelia! Amelia?! Come back here!" Grandma yelled, but it was no use. I sighed and looked at Grandma.

"Grandma?" I asked, and she sighed, looking after my sister, before turning to me.

"Yes?"

"If I choose to turn down the throne... Will Amelia be forced to take it?" I asked, and she sighed.

"No. She will have a choice. But it is up to you at this moment. You are the older child. You are the one who is supposed to , if you do decide to turn down the throne, your sister is the next one in line." Grandma explained, and I nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I have to go. I want to check up on her." I explained, and grabbed my book bag before leaving as well. I cannot believe this. Mia and I have been lied to by our mother for all these years?! I'm a what?!

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"Ugh! Well, that went... Well, didn't it?!" Clarisse exclaimed to the boss of her security.

"Perhaps they need more time." He suggested.

"Will you help me?"

At the same time Mia ran through the house, trying to get to her own as soon as possible.

"Miss Thermopolis?" The security man asked, but she simply ignored him and ran out of the house. He was still holding the door open, so when Annabelle came running after her sister, she could quickly run out.

"I'm the head of your security, and you want me to be a shopher and a babysitter?" The man the Queen was speaking with asked in disbelief.

"For the time being, yes. These children need protection." Clarisse stressed. Even though the two did not take the news well, they are still her granddaughters. Besides, she felt a bond with Annabelle, and would like to see her again.


End file.
